


A Remedy to Alleviate Boredom

by ltgmars



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgmars/pseuds/ltgmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has his way with Ohno while Ohno's setting his casts for his exhibition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Remedy to Alleviate Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic in response to this [picture prompt](http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a208/val1751/rainbowfilling/tumblr_lh96lg1t3S1qee119o1_500.jpg) at [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbowfilling**](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/)'s inaugural party post, originally posted [here](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/1440.html?thread=32672#t32672) under a grammatically questionable version of the title because I couldn't decide on what I wanted it to be, nice.

Ohno could tell who it was by the way the heels bumped against the floor behind him: confidently and with purpose, but somehow still lazy and casual. It echoed across the abandoned studio, step by dragging step, until it made it to its final destination. Ohno couldn't see for himself without ruining his cast, but he could tell what was happening by the change in the air, the way it pushed in on him from all sides and made it even harder to breathe than it already was.

MatsuJun was standing directly behind him.

"Leader," MatsuJun said, chuckling low in his throat, "where's your crew?"

 _Out to lunch,_ Ohno wanted to say, but he couldn't do much more than hum his thoughts through his nose.

"Hmm." MatsuJun breathed in acknowledgment, though he didn't sound surprised in the least.

Ohno's shoulders tweaked. The air had grown even thicker somehow, and Ohno suddenly felt vulnerable, there on his knees, with his head down and his ass up. He knew, then, what was going to happen. He'd been with MatsuJun long enough to be able to decipher his moods without a word, without even so much as a glance, and everything about the enclosing heat and tense silence around him was predatory. Ohno couldn't move a muscle, and the plaster certainly wasn't helping.

"Leader," MatsuJun said again, and this time it sounded a little rougher. MatsuJun's hands were on his hips then, heavy as he lowered himself to kneel behind Ohno, pushing Ohno's knees closer together with his own. MatsuJun didn't even bother to pretend that he was there for any other reason, his hard cock pressed flush against Ohno's ass, rolling slowly against one cheek before he shifted to press into the other. Gruffly, he asked, "How long do you have to stay like this?"

Long enough, and they both knew it. Ohno bent his knees, pushing back against MatsuJun impatiently. If he was going to do it, he'd better get on with it before the crew came back. MatsuJun bristled and gripped Ohno's hips tighter in warning, stilling him. "Don't push it, Leader."

MatsuJun's hands trailed to the front of Ohno's jeans, clinking through the belt with practiced ease and undoing the button and zipper before Ohno could process what was happening. It was like years of quick costume changes had led up to this moment, to having the flat of MatsuJun's palm pushing against his boxers, teasing him through the fabric, sliding his fingertips up and down around his hardening shaft. Ohno didn't dare breathe, concentrating on staying as still as possible, focusing on keeping a neutral face and neutral toes. He was feeling heady and overwhelmed, and it wasn't like the plaster was toxic, so it must have been MatsuJun's fault, MatsuJun's long fingers at the sides of his cock, MatsuJun's palm gripping tighter and tighter with each stroke. He was completely hard and probably staining his boxers with precome, and it was all MatsuJun's fault. MatsuJun gave him a sharp stroke upwards, and Ohno's body jerked. MatsuJun clicked his tongue admonishingly, pulling the waistband of the boxers down just enough to let the head of Ohno's cock peek out, trapping his cock against his stomach under his shirt.

"Stay right there," MatsuJun said, as if Ohno had any choice. He felt MatsuJun grind against his ass one more time before he heard a series of metal fasteners pop open. "It's a good thing he left the Vaseline out," he heard MatsuJun mumble to himself. The lid clopped onto the floor somewhere to Ohno's left, jiggling in little circles and coming to a rapid halt. "Please excuse me," MatsuJun said, polite as ever before he tore Ohno's jeans and boxers down to his knees.

A cold finger pressed against Ohno's entrance, and Ohno jerked again before forcing himself to relax. MatsuJun's finger wiggled inside, down to the first knuckle. He stayed there, swiping around the entrance, before he pushed in further, to the second, and then to the last. He dragged his finger out slowly, pressing down and teasing a noise out of the back of Ohno's throat. MatsuJun pushed in again, slowly, and then back out. In... out... in... MatsuJun pressed down again, and Ohno almost certainly lost his place in the cast for one blank moment.

Ohno's jaw clenched as MatsuJun repeated the process with a second finger, and even more slowly with a third. MatsuJun was taking his sweet time, and all anyone seemed to be getting out of it was a shoddy cast and growing impatience. Ohno growled, and MatsuJun smacked his ass with his free hand, eliciting a whimpering gasp. "I'm keeping you company, Leader," he scolded. "You should be grateful."

Ohno _was_ grateful when MatsuJun pulled three fingers out and replaced them with the blunt head of his cock. "This is what you want, right?" MatsuJun said, teasing against the entrance. "You want me to fuck you?"

Of course he fucking did, asshole. Ohno would have grimaced at him after all of the teasing, but naturally he couldn't, and he found that he didn't have to anyway, because MatsuJun had chosen that moment to _finally_ push into him. Slowly, _so_ slowly, but without stopping, two men holding their breath as one until MatsuJun was all the way in.

MatsuJun groaned, buried deep inside him. "Fuck," he breathed. Ohno wanted to tell him to do just that.

He did. Slowly at first, cautiously, and Ohno warmed at the realization that MatsuJun was trying to keep his art safe. But then he started moving more quickly, and even more quickly, in and out, in and out to the same tune his fingers had been dancing to, in waves that rolled down his torso and through his cock and into Ohno's body and straight to his gut.

MatsuJun leaned in closer, wrapping a hand around Ohno's cock, tugging it back to full hardness with long strokes. Ohno couldn't concentrate anymore, and he could feel his face and feet shift against the casts with each movement. He wasn't staying still... couldn't stay still... didn't _want_ to stay still, pulsing into MatsuJun's hand, pushing back to meet MatsuJun's hips with each thrust.

Ohno was gritting his teeth, gasping into the plaster, and he'd probably end up with Vaseline all over his teeth when they were good and done, but he didn't mind, didn't _care_ because his body was wrapped up in a whirlwind of MatsuJun, concentrated chaos, a delicious frenzy of nerves inside him and around him and on top of him, the two of them coming together again and again, more desperate with each successive slap of skin, until Ohno heard a low rumble, or felt it, and he wasn't sure who or where it was coming from but he knew they were both close. And in a moment of clarity Ohno realized he hadn't heard the usual crinkle of foil at any point that afternoon, and MatsuJun was completely bare inside him, which meant he'd be getting come inside him, so he'd need to brace himself, he'd have to get ready for it, prepare himself... accept his fate... embrace it, want it, want it so fucking badly, _need_ MatsuJun's come inside him, need it like he'd never needed anything before...

MatsuJun pulled out abruptly and Ohno felt suddenly empty inside, but then his shirt got yanked up to his shoulder blades, and backed by the filthy soundtrack of labored breaths and low grunts, he felt MatsuJun's come on his back, spattered in searing streams across his already hot skin. The hand on his cock slowed, loosened for a moment as MatsuJun leaned into him, and then started back up again, faster, messier, more determined than before. Ohno couldn't help it then, couldn't help bucking a few more times, harder, _harder_ into that tight grip, finally crying out wordlessly into the plaster as his mind shut down completely.

MatsuJun was wiping him down with a tissue, saying something about being uncomfortable for the rest of the day, and it was so calm and quiet that Ohno couldn't tell if he was talking to Ohno or to himself or to no one at all. He heard the fasteners on MatsuJun's jeans snap together, and with hands more gentle than they'd been all day, Ohno's shirt, boxers, and pants were brought back into order, zipped up, patted down, and smoothed out.

"I just wanted to alleviate your boredom while you waited," MatsuJun said simply, calmly, though they knew that Ohno never had problems with boredom, that there was always something else behind it, something else they refused to address seriously.

 _Of course,_ Ohno would have said if he could, because if MatsuJun was allowed to lie through his teeth every time, then so was he. _Thanks for keeping me company. I'll see you tomorrow._ He wiggled his ass affectionately, because that was all he could do.

MatsuJun's laughter receded into the distance with the casual dragging of his heels.


End file.
